


Habitat:Hell

by zinshiba



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinshiba/pseuds/zinshiba
Summary: You fall into a hole everyone says is a myth. Someone comes to get you after you fall, but he’s a skeleton with a red eye? This has got to be a dream, right? You pinch yourself over and over again but you don’t wake up, this is real.Please read the tags, they will update as the story continues! All Characters are 18+





	1. Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for the full list of all the content! Enjoy and please leave feedback! I appreciate it!

You’re going to Mt. Ebott, you’re going to disappear.

You could still turn back, it’s not too late. Back to where though?

College? You failed that.

Parent’s house? Your father hates you.

Friend’s house? You have no friends.

No one is going to miss you; in fact, it’s better this way.

Your mother had a miscarriage before you, so really you were the replacement child. Your father was already disappointed in you before you were born, too. He wanted a boy. That’s probably why he made you play basketball, bought you super hero figures instead of the barbies you wanted, and make you lift heavy things even when it hurt-You dropped a lot of stuff. When you would say “Dad, it’s too heavy.” he would instantly reply with “I could lift that at your age.”

When you turned 10 things plunged. Your parents started to fight all the time; your mom started having a secret affair, and your dad took his frustration out on you. Then you started feeling real empty, you went numb.

Nothing got better in the following 9 years, in fact it got worse. You were ruthlessly bullied by your peers and your father, your mother only came home three days a week, you made no friends, fell behind in school.

Eventually you graduated and tried to go to college, but you failed quickly. No, you were smart, in fact you're really smart when you tried, but the incentive just wasn’t there. That’s when your father started to really hate you. Instead of helping he just made things worse; told you how irresponsible you were, how stupid you were, how you really disappointed him this time. As if he hadn’t told you that before. That’s when you decided you needed to go away, permanently.

Now you’re here, on Mt. Ebott, where people come to disappear. Well that’s the legend anyway, and boy did you hope it was true. However, it’s probably not. People come explore this mountain and come back safely. Only a few people have really disappeared up here, it was thought that they all had gotten lost or in accidents. Well that’s what the official reports say, some of the older people in town say they ‘fell into the hole’. Well if there really was a hole you’d love to find it and join them.

You stop for a moment, the path to the top is blocked by a big tree that fell, “Break time, man its nice out” you mumbled.  Sitting on the fallen tree you laugh, “Sure, I talk without thinking when I’m alone. But when I’m with others I stay silent. Gee _thanks_ brain.” You pull out your phone, eight thirty, damn its already that late?

Wait

It went completely silent, no crickets, no small animals running around. Absolutely nothing. Somethings not right. You raise your head, you’re hyper aware of everything around you now, your eyes dart around and catch a brown furry Blob?

It’s a Grizzly Bear.

A huge one.

You knew Grizzly Bears roamed around in the forest below Mt. Ebott but never heard of them going up this far.

You meet the creature’s eyes, you feel like you’re in the presence of some old fading soul. It looks old, emaciated, and has a scared-up face. The Grizzly walks agonizingly slow towards you, as if saying “This is your chance, get away now or be my final kill.”

Suddenly you’re running though the dense forest, this is **not the end**. Branches scrape your legs and arms, this makes you go faster. The pain from these only being a fraction of a fraction of the pain that you would have to live though if that bear gets a hold of you. You spot a small clearing up ahead, that’s not good, if you’re not careful that grizzly can easily catch up with you with nothing in its way.

You spot something in the clearing: A hole. You tell your legs to stop and change direction, but they won’t listen, you keep heading towards the hole. You start to regret your decision to come here, you don’t want to disappear anymore, this was a mistake.

It’s too late.

You trip on a root and scream. You tumble down into the hole. Guess those elders were right; those people did fall into the hole. Well, at least you’re not getting mauled by a grizzly bear. As you fall though the air the hole to the surface gets smaller and smaller. You feel a wave of calm, and happiness wash over you.  

Then nothing. Is this death? Well you’re not sure what you expected but it wasn’t this. You reach to rub your eyes-wait. Your eyes are just closed. Well that’s a bit of a relief, you’re not dead, but how? It was a very long way down.

You open your eyes and find pillars? Big grand marble pillars extending high up towards the ceiling of a cave. “There’s a cave in this mountain?” You wonder out loud, “A cave with ruins.” This is cool, no one has ever mentioned anything like this was on Mt. Ebott. Maybe you could survive down here? A world hidden away; it’s almost too good to be true.

A sound breaks you away from your thoughts, footsteps? Wait, there’s something else down here? Thinking quickly, you rush to get up and go hide behind a pillar, it better not be another bear.

“where is she?” A cool, dark, deep voice asks.

Your heart skips a beat, they knew you were here? Who were they? Did you stumble upon some killer’s den? You try and calm yourself, maybe they were here to help? You take a deep breath and, against your inner voice screaming for you not to, come out from behind the pillar.

Bad idea. That was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

There’s a very tall, very burly, intimidating skeleton standing there. You immediately notice he has one red eye that seems to stare right into your soul, a sharp golden tooth and an eerie smile.

Wait, how can a skeleton be so big and intimidating? And smile? Wait you’re getting ahead of yourself, what really matters here is if he’s going to hurt you or not. He sure could if he wanted to, he was easily 5’11 while you stand at 5’4.

“there ya’ are toots”             


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a talking skeleton is carrying you like a sack of potatoes you somewhere, this is more than you bargained for.

“you got a name sweet face?” the skeleton asked.

  
“Wha-Who?” Is the only thing you can manage. Real smooth, you thought.

  
“come on human, is that anyway to greet a new pal?” The skeleton takes a few steps towards you “but i can go first. the names sans, doll face.”

  
“I-I’m Y/n” You stutter out looking down, “What is this place? Am I dead? How-” A shadow creeps up your body and you freeze. Sans is standing right in-fucking-front of you, and he’s really fucking close, what the fuck? Why is he so huge? You’re sure you’re not shrinking. And those teeth-they’re sharp. He smells really good, too. Fuck, fuck, fuck-

  
“there’s a time and a place for all those questions but now’s not the time babe.” Sans picks you up and slings you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing.

  
“H-Hey!” You yelp “Put me down!”

  
“no can-do babe, you got ’sta come with me.”

  
You start kicking your legs and pounding his back. Unfortunately, you’re only hurting your hands by hitting solid bone. Goddamn it, what the fuck? This is the last thing you expected to happen. You sigh and stop struggling; His grip is way too strong.  
So, you fell down a hole and now you’re being carried into a cave by a red eyed skeleton. What else could happen? Sky’s the limit now.

  
“see, itsa’ lot easier when you don’t struggle. well for me.” Sans gave your butt a pat.

  
You remain silent, still trying to process that a literal skeleton with a red demon eye is carrying you into a cave. Somehow, you’re kind of okay with this, it’s oddly exciting. It’s better than what you had to deal with back at home anyway. As sans starts walking you try to prop yourself up on his shoulder, but his loose, big jacket makes it hard-Why is a skeleton wearing clothes anyway? You ask yourself.

  
“ya’ give up fast, toots. usually they’re still hittin’.”

  
“First of all, you are a living fucking skeleton. Who has a fucking death grip on my waist. What am I supposed to do? Defeat you with the power of calcium deficiency? Secondly, even if I did manage to break free where the fuck would I go? I have no idea what’s ahead of us, if anything you probably have some sort of fuckin’ torture room ahead.” You retorted.

  
sans laughed to himself “you’re a funny one.”

  
It didn’t take long for the dirt floor to give way into stone. He was carrying you into ruins of something- this was underneath Mt.Ebott?  
“listen babe, because i’m only gonna say this once” sans threw you onto the stone floor “this is the underground, a place for monsters like me.” his eye started to glow “we despise humans, some more than others. so, here’s the deal: you be a good human and do what i say and i won’t have to hit ya’. Misbehave and i’ll have to get rough, or maybe give ya’ to someone who isn’t as nice as I am. it’ be sad if my new toy broke after just the first day now wouldn’t it?”

  
Well, that certainly is new, you thought. A shiver ran down your spine, you liked the way he spoke to you? Yeah, you did. His voice was so heavy and commanding-and now he’s throwing you over his shoulder again. No, you need to find a way out of this. Talking won’t help, maybe he’ll set you down again and you can try to talk off. As much as you liked how he talked he could be talking about killing you. He starts walking just slightly faster, like he really wants to get where he’s going now.

  
Both you and sans remain silent, and you can feel the wind start to pick up a little. It’s getting colder the further he walks into the ruins. The stone looks like it was nice, but moss and vines have started to take over. It looked like a castle; a castle that lost its ruler a long time ago. Then, you hear an odd laugh.  
It was way far off in the distance, but sans seemes to stiffen at it. Like he feared that laugh even if his face didn’t show it. Maybe you could call for help?

  
“thats the old queen, shes a bit crazy, not even old sans here can fend her off. so you best keep behaving unless you wanna die.”  
Well there goes that idea.

  
You try to formulate new escape plans, but sans decides to throw you on the ground again. Only this time the ground is covered in snow? You take a minute to look around and see you’re in a snowy forest, and next to a wooden stand. How is this under the mountain?! You think. This might be your chance, you might be able to lose him by running and hiding behind a tree.

  
“hey doll face, im talking to you” sans snaps “this is gonna show you belong to me, it’ll keep the rest of the monsters from takin’ a bite out of ya’”. He grabs your arm by the wrist and places his other hand on your forearm. Red energy poured from his hand and crawled down your arm. He’s branding you.

  
The red energy dissipates and is replaced by searing pain, you can see his mark forming right in front of your eyes. It’s a tattoo of a red rose, the stem spiraling down your arm and wrapping around your wrist with prominent thorns.  
“there we go” he draws out, “now ya’ look real pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's more trash. There's more on the way too.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold, you're cold, sans has a jacket and a....brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but I wanted to end on a specific note.  
> More trash is on the way.

You pull your legs toward your chest, you weren’t exactly dressed for _snowy_ weather, so to say you were cold was a bit of an understatement. Sans had said something about a “mandated break” and had made himself comfortable in a chair behind the stand. Maybe you could ask his for his jacket? Why would a living skeleton need a jacket anyway?

You slowly got up and made your way to sans. His eyes were gone for lack of a better world, so you assume he has his eyes closed. You think. You try to gather your voice but to no avail, you barely got a whisper out.  

“S-sans, could I maybe wear your jacket?”

Sans’ eye fades back, “You say something toots?”

You cough a bit and answer him in a slightly louder voice “Could I m-maybe borrow your j-jacket?” You look at him with expectant eyes.

“aw what ya’ can’t take a little cold?” he asked “tell ya’ what, you do something for me and ill let ya wear ol’ sans’ jacket.”

You looked at him with a confused face, what does he want? Sans gestures to his crotch with a sly grin.

You narrowed your eyes.

“Oh hell no, how do you even have one?!” You exclaimed “No, don’t answer that question. Just-just forget I even asked.”

“aw come on, thought you were cold?”

“Yeah, but not that cold. I already said no.”

Sans held his hands up, “alright alright, im not gonna force ya’ but if ya change your mind I’ll be here.”

You rolled your eyes and decided to curl up behind the stand, pulling your legs up to your chest. That could have gone a lot worse, but he didn’t seem too bad. You were still cold though. You rubbed your arms, wary of the mark sans gave you earlier. It stings anytime you try to touch it.

After an almost comfortable silence, sans stood with a sigh. Before you could look at him something soft was wrapped around you. It was his jacket. It was absolutely huge on you, and it was so warm. Its almost like sans’ body heat made the jacket warm. _But, skeletons don’t have body heat_ you thought, _Maybe it has to do something with that red energy_. You gave him a little smile, thanking him for it.  

“can’t have my only human dying in the cold.”  

He does a really bad job of covering up the fact that he cares about you. Why? You couldn’t say, but it was nice.

He goes back to his chair and you really soak up how warm his jacket is. It smells really nice too, it smells like cinnamon.

You warmed up in his jacket for a while until sans shoot out of his seat. He looked scarred, like someone bad was walking over.

“You better fuckin’ hide babe” he mumbled.

You scrambled to make yourself flat on the ground and pull his jacket over your head. You listen carefully and you were right, you can faintly hear footsteps in the snow. Whoever they are they’re coming over here. _Is it another monster?_ You thought, _It probably is, Oh boy what the hell is going to happen_.

“H-hey boss.” sans stutters out.

You close your eyes, partly out of fear and partly to focus in on the conversation.

“Sans! Were you sleeping on the job again? You’re supposed to be on the lookout for humans.” A dark, deep voice asked.

“nah I was just sittin’ down!”

You hear sans’ shirt being grabbed, and he’s being pulled against the stand.

“I swear if I find you sleeping again, you’re going to feel a lot more than my fists.”

This guy is way worse than sans, and you’re glad you didn’t get captured by him, whoever he was.

“I won’t! I swear I won’t.” sans pleaded.

You heard a conk, did this guy just punch sans? Just for sitting down?

“Be on the lookout, I’ve got reports that a human’s energy has been picked up in the ruins. I’m going to pay a visit to our ‘friend’ to see if she took them again.” The voice says.

“yeah boss.”

You hear footsteps again, you can tell they’re going towards the ruins sans brought you out of. That monster is looking for you. Why didn’t sans give you up?

You hear sans sigh and sit back down again, so you poke your head out.

“Who was that?”

Sans glances at you, “my brother.” He answers in a small, low voice.


End file.
